Por que?
by RingoNeko-san
Summary: Nueva Zelanda tuvo un sueño,en el que recuerda cuando dejo a Australia plantado en el altar. Se despierta llorando y le hace un par de preguntas a su pareja. Como podrá el responder a eso? OZNZ,oneshot ridículamente corto. Delen una oportunidad Soy de lo peor poniendo titulos.


**_Ho-Hola gente como están! RingoNeko reportandose~_**

**_Lo se,lo se,hace 4 billones de años que no subo un carajo. Pero así es la vida. Tengo TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANTOS proyectos! Y la mayoría son de Nueva Zelanda. Es que,gente,no puedo creer que haya tan poco de el! Este fic surgio cuando lei un headcanon de OZNZ y su casamiento. Porque,para los que no lo sepan,casi se casan en 1901,pero Nueva Zelanda dijo que no a ultimo momento. Básicamente,lo abandono en el altar. Francia y Holanda son los padrinos~_**

**_Ummmm...Seria eso. El nombre que use para Australia es Jett,y para Nueva Zelanda,Nathaniel._**

**_SOY SUPER ORIGINAL._**

**_Ho-Hola,soy un disclaimer,y Hetalia le pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya._**

**_..._**

_La musica sonaba suavemente,de manera casi mágica. Australia miraba al suelo,entre impaciente y nervioso. Eran todas las bodas así? Había que esperar siempre de esa manera a la novia o novio? _

_Los casamientos homosexuales estaban prohibidos,pero entre dos naciones era algo completamente normal. Un casamiento pequeño y privado._

_La puerta se abrió. Australia sonrío y miro hacia allí con una enorme sonrisa. Su desilusión fue enorme,cuando en vez de ver a su persona amada,se encontró con un Francia cansado._

_-Lo siento...- Dijo el. -No lo encontramos por ninguna parte. Debió haber abandonado la iglesia.-_

_En ese momento,una lágrima recorrió la mejilla de el recién abandonado marido._

**…**

_Nueva Zelanda estaba sentado en el piso del puerto. No le importaba arruinar su hermoso traje blanco. Solo quería llorar,y llorar,y llorar. Quería tirar ese estúpido anillo,que lo quemaba por dentro._

_No podía creer que acababa de abandonar a la persona que mas amaba en el mundo en el altar. Pero el no quería ser parte de Australia. Quería ser libre. Quería ayudar a su gente,y sabia que no podría hacerlo estando bajo ordenes ajenas._

_Una voz resonó en el silencio que la noche. Lo llamaban. El escondió su rostro. No quería que nadie lo viera._

_Una mano ajena movió las suyas,para mirarlo a los ojos._

_-H-Holanda...?- Pregunto Nueva Zelanda._

_El rubio mayor se sentó en el suelo,a su lado y le rodeo los hombros con el brazo,dejando que el pequeño llorara sobre su traje azul. Nunca le dijo a nadie que lo había encontrado._

**…**

Nathaniel abrió los ojos,para notar como Jett lo sacudía,preocupado.

-_Dude_!- Exclamo el australiano,para luego abrazarlo. -Estabas llorando!-

Nathaniel noto que,evidentemente,lo estaba haciendo. Se seco las lágrimas,que se le habían escurrido dormido.

-Que paso?- Pregunto Jett. -Que soñaste?-

-Soñé...-Nathaniel juro que se iba a poner a llorar otra vez. -Con la boda...-

Australia se quedo impactado frente a la confesión de su pareja. Lo abrazo mas fuerte.

-_Oh,honey_...No importa,ya paso. Ahora esta todo bien...- Sonrío un poco,para darle ánimos.

-Es que...- Comenzó a decir el rubio,antes de que su voz se quebrara.-Lo que te hice fue terrible! Y aun así seguiste sonriendo! Por que no te enojas conmigo? O me dices la basura que soy? Como se que te merezco?!-

Jett se quedo en silencio. No sabia que decir. Frente a este silencio,Nathaniel continuo.

-Por que me sigues amando? O por que no te enojas cuando te grito? - Hizo una pausa,secándose las lágrimas.- Por que eres bueno conmigo cuando yo soy un idiota...?

Jett comenzó a reír. Al principio bajito,luego a carcajadas. Lo abrazo mas fuerte,para luego darle un beso en los labios.

-Porque te amo,tonto...-Dijo. Luego lo apretó contra su pecho. -Porque te amo mas que a mi mismo.-

**...**

**QUE FINAL MAS CURSI! Me encanto. Y si,Nueva Zelanda es una protagonista de novela mexico-venezolana (?)**

**ASFDDDDGFHGFSSD. Espero que les haya gustado,que dejen su review y que amen cada dia mas a el kiwi (L) KIWIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSS SSS! (L) (?)**

**ADFDFSD,dejen review,bitches. Okno**

***~RingoNeko~***


End file.
